A traveler may submit a mapping query to request mapping information, such as a location map for a location, a suggested route between an origin location, and a destination location or driving directions to a destination location from an origin location. To generate a route or driving directions for a route, mapping computer systems and programs are generally configured to search for one or more optimal paths from the origin to the destination. Moreover, mapping computer systems and programs typically optimize such paths based on criteria, such as distance, road type, travel time, traffic and user travel preferences.
In-vehicle navigation systems also generate routes to a destination or driving directions for a route. Routes are typically generated using a destination entered by a user and a location of a vehicle. Navigation and driving directions to a destination may be provided by the in-vehicle navigation system. The in-vehicle navigation system may provide a route or driving directions to a point of interest if the user of the vehicle enters the point of interest as a destination address.